


Remembrance

by thememelord



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M, No one expected this did they, Yeah boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememelord/pseuds/thememelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sycamore has been trying to forget. But in the end, isnt it better to try and keep a memory alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

Sycamore lazily closed his door, wearily shrugging off his lab coat. It had been a long day researching mega evolution, trying to find out the secrets behind the Pokémon. Serena had turned out to be a big help, volunteering her Blastoise, but Sycamore was no closer to replicating the effects himself. It still seemed that the professor had a long way to go before mastering the complexities of mega evolution.   
As he slowly crossed his apartment floor, his eyes were drawn to the light seeping in from behind his window curtains. The sun was slowly setting in the Kalos region, ushering in a new night. He gazed at the window for only a split second, before hurrying out of the room.   
It seemed like ages since Sycamore had been here. Everything was almost too clean. Dishes lay untouched in the cabinets, chairs having a fine layer of dust. He had spent most of his time in the lab, and his apartment had sat here unattended for just over a month. A time capsule of what used to be, of what could have been.   
Feeling tears threatening to rise up, Sycamore quickly rushed to his bedroom, ignoring the site of the mug he and Lysandre had used to love. He would not cry for Lysandre. Lysandre had betrayed him, betrayed all of Kalos.   
Lysandre was a dangerous man, a betrayer and a fool. Sycamore had trusted him. Let him into his home, let him into his life. He had seemed distant at first, a little haughty and a tad too pretentious for Sycamore’s tastes. But the man had a beautiful sense of honesty, and a mighty need to improve the world around him for everyone and everything. Sycamore couldn’t help but admire a man like that, a man so bent on making the world a more beautiful place.   
Leaning against his door, sycamore stifled a sob. But in the end was anything about the Lysandre he knew true? The man had tried to kill them, kill all of them, people and Pokémon alike. Why hadn’t Lysandre told him? Did he just intend for sycamore to perish with the rest of the world? Did he feel anything at all towards the professor, or was sycamore just a tool to further the man’s schemes.   
All of this sycamore had realized as Serena stood in front of his desk, hair frazzled and a look of utmost sadness and confusion on her face. She had told him everything, and sycamore could see even through his own grieving that he needed to be strong for her. She couldn’t live with the blame of killing the man. He had to be strong, for her. So he set up the lab research to distract both of them from their roles in the death of Lysandre.   
Sycamore hadn’t let himself cry then, and he hadn’t let himself cry since then. But sitting on the floor of his bedroom, surrounded by the life he once had sycamore cracked.   
For the first time, he let himself cry for what used to be, and what should have been.   
It felt like he had cried for ages before a thump forced him out of his reverie. Looking up, he saw the white paneling of his ceiling slowly breaking off. Jumping back, sycamore threw his hands over his as his ceiling gave way.   
“AH FUCK” came a high pitched scream as someone landed on his bead. Scyamore felt his heart nearly stop. He knew that voice. He could recognize it anywhere. Throwing his eyes open, sycamore let out a gasp of shock and horror.   
It was Lysandre, laying in his bed. He was covered in a mixture of Dorito chips and ceiling plaster. And he was completely naked. It wasn’t like sycamore hadn’t seen his dick before, but Jesus Christ there was so much Dorito dust everywhere, how could someone have that on their ERECTION??. Both men looked at each other in shock, horror and a little bit of arousal.   
“GODAMNIT I WENT IN THE WRONG APARTMENT” Lysandre screamed, throwing his face in his hands.”SHIT I JUST Got oUT OF THE FUCKING RUBBLE AND I WAS HORNY AS FUCK. Godamnit GODAMNIT. Glancing awkwardly at Sycamore, Lysandre futily tried to cover up his raging erection with some of the plaster.   
“Uh, h-hey sycamore. I know your probably pissed at me for the whole trying to destroy the world and everything, but I just finished digging myself out of the rubble and I’m horny as fuck. So I decided to bathe in Dorito chips. Biggest turn on their hehe.” Scyamore lept forward without warning, pressing his mouth onto the human dorito chip. Sure he was pissed, but godamn had a month been too long since he had been laid.   
And to be quite honest, the smell of dorito chips was kinda sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> Bae wanted perfectworld. Bae gets perfectworld holly shit big supprised. Dont expect formatting like this ever again nto the best ive ever done. Darude pokestorm will continue, as after all we never did get the hte stories of courntey nad shelly.   
> Funfact this was originally supposed to be called prof. hotdad each a dorito chip raw. the dorito chip being lysandre's dick. Maybe there will be a part two probalby not tho hardenshipping is the only pairing that is the best. Things remain incomplete. And they will be finished.


End file.
